Devil's Food
by the-almost-invisible-kid
Summary: Alice is the new girl in Forks. Jasper is the boy who knows what he wants, and gets it. Setting his sights on Alice, he finds her a less than willing participant. Will he change her mind? It's better then it sounds. ALL HUMAN. Chapter 11 up now!
1. Chapter 1

Just something that has been floating around in my head for a little while, not sure how regularly i will be able to update this, or even where it will go from here, anyway here it is.

Peace!

* * *

She seemed to float across the lunchroom, it drove his crazy. How could one person be so graceful? It wasn't right, it wasn't normal. Leaning over to Emmett he wondered loud, "Who is that girl?"

Barely seeming able to tear his eyes away from his girlfriend he laid eyes of the small one who stood tray in hand gazing around the lunchroom, "That's Alice Brandon, new transfer from Alaska I think." He mumbled thoughtlessly, and turned away from him once more.

"Alice." He muttered, liking the way it felt in his mouth, and he moved to stand, but a large hand that encased his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Jaz, she is off limits."

Returning to his seat, Jasper cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

"You seriously haven't heard?" Emmet took in the vacant stare of his friend and shook his head, "That is the Swan's lovechild you remember the rumors about Chuck finally getting a little action out in Port Angeles? Well she's the product." He said waving a hand in her general direction.

"Bella's half-sister." Rosalie murmured looking in the direction of the table where the brunette Swan resided, with her head down seeming to try and avoid eye contact with Alice.

"A challenge." Jasper said, never having moved past the fact that the delectable looking pixie in the middle of their lunch room was none other than Charlie Swan's baby girl.

"Jasper man, she cannot be worth it." He said, trying to get him to remember the day Charlie had found out Mike had asked Bella out.

"Challenge accepted." He rose taking his lunch tray with him, and shaking off Emmett's helpful hand, unable to keep himself moving to her.

Her eyes were flitting over table after table, never seeming to find the right one until she had turned in a full circle, and was facing Jasper. She gasped slightly not having expected anyone to be standing to close, or be so beautiful, or smell so good...

_Stop it Alice!_ She scolded herself gripping her lunch tray so hard she wouldn't have been all too surprised if it had curled to the shape of her hands, but she managed to smile, at least one person didn't seem to care about her father.

"Hello." He drawled in a southern accent, and she could feel her heart melt, her step father was from the south and just in the one word he had spoken to her, she was already so homesick that she felt like crying.

But more then that, she already needed to hear it again, and she only spoke to hear him speak again, "Hi, I'm--"

"Alice," He finished before she could, "Alice from Alaska?" He asked, though it didn't sound like a question, but she didn't really care in that moment because is voice was soothing the killer bees in her stomach.

"Yes, Anchorage." She replied, loosening her grip on her lunch tray.

"Well Alice from Anchorage, Alaska, I was wondering, do you have anywhere to sit?"

She blushed, knowing how pitiful she probably looked standing there spinning in a small circle the outside of Forks, but she was determined not to let someone get under her skin, not this early in the game, "Actually I do have somewhere to sit." Accent or no accent, she could show no weakness, she was already hindered because of Charlie, but she didn't need to be seen as a charity case too.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?"

"Yes, I am going to sit with me sister." Alice barely resisted the urge to cringe, for two reasons. One because calling Bella her sister tasted like bile in her mouth, and because Bella had told her as she left her to fend for herself in the driveway that morning, that she was not welcome at her table.

He threw a glance at Bella, making Alice regret the deceleration even more, because he knew that he would find Bella with her head bent down literally begging the plastic chairs to swallow her whole, but she stood her ground and tried to look confident.

He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but notice how nice his teeth were, white and straight, "Well I just wanted to be sure you felt welcome here in Forks, sometimes small towns can be less open to change. But we are all very happy you are here." His voice sounded so beautiful, it was strong, deep and full of drawl like molasses.

Alice nodded, and headed to Bella's table the death glare that Bella gave her half-sister was not lost on Jasper or probably anyone else in the room, but she still waved, sat and began to eat like nothing had occurred. He had to hand it to her, the girl had guts, and she liked southern boys, he would be lying if he had said that he knew she liked them. In truth it had just seemed to wrap itself around his greeting.

But the moment he saw her reaction, he laid it on thick so he would be able to enjoy her reaction again. Returning to his table Emmett seemed to have less difficulty looking away from Rosalie now, "So how was your chat?"

His eyes didn't stray from Alice though she sat across the lunchroom, and she was leaning over her food like her was trying to protect it from something, "Fine. _She_," He said using his pinky to indicate Alice, "Is very interesting. Interesting indeed."

Emmett gave his girlfriend a look, and then turned back to Jasper both knowing the look he had in his eyes. It wasn't a look of lust, or a look of want, it was possession. In his mind now, Jasper _would_ own Alice, it was only a matter of how long it took Alice to come to the same realization.

* * *

So there you have it, let me know what you think, cause it's my first twilight fic, and I might be getting the characters off a little bit. Help if you feel you can :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two I have just spit it out. My shift key is on the fritz and it is driving me insane, so if there is something that isn't capitalized and it should be PLEASE let me know, it will kill me if I see it later. Anyway, here it is for your reading pleasure

Peace

* * *

Alice wasn't hungry, not anymore. It was strange to even think that she had once been hungry with the way her stomach was turning summer salts, and doing fancy flips. It didn't help that she could feel his eyes watching her, or the fact the Bella's table had gone quiet the moment she sat down, and was now whispering like she wasn't a half a foot away.

Bella had glared at her, but Alice knew better than to say something, she just leaned over her food, and tried not to look at anyone or anything, but it was too hard, the feeling of his eyes on her made her want to meet his gaze. It made her want to be near him again, it made her want to talk to him once more. Which is something she should not do.

The moment she was away from him and could think properly she remembered the name Jasper.

Jasper Cullen was bad news. At least that is what Charlie had told her, when she asked him want to expect from Forks high school, it was odd to put his face to the name Charlie had shuddered at. She thought now he might have been exaggerating about it, her mother had said Charlie blew things out of proportion when it came to Bella, but Alice had thought it wouldn't apply to her.

Didn't you have to have unconditional love for someone to be irrational about them? Charlie had expressed two feelings in the time she had met him. Hunger, which was now her responsibility because Bella was not home at dinner time, or really any other time for that matter. And exhaustion, she knew now that work took a lot out of him sometimes, and not to go too crazy with dinner.

She could still recall the look on his face, when he came home to the chicken and dumplings, mashed potatoes, green beans and tea she had made the first night she was there. As he stammered through his explanation that he had already eaten at Billy Black's house, all Alice could do was nod, and say she had just made it because she had nothing else to do. But she could still feel the red heat creeping up her chest, and onto her cheeks.

Alice knew he had seen it, because he told her he could still eat, and took a plate full into the den for the game, she had been to upset to eat, and found the food in the recycle bin she had put on the street, the next day as she took out the trash. Leave it to Charlie to not know the difference.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, and closed her eyes. When would lunch be over? It couldn't go on much longer, she threw a hopeful glance to the wall clock and almost groaned. How could she have only been in here for fifteen minutes?

She let her eyes fall, until she was looking right across the room, that was he he locked eyes with her. Blush crept up her face, but Alice was unable to pull her eyes away, there was something in his eyes she had never seen before when a boy looked at her. Something dark, something a little dangerous, but something that when she thought about it made her blush again.

He smirked at her, revealing only the corner of his teeth, and it seemed only then she was able to drop her eyes, and she stared at her food intently, when someone nudged her from the right.

It scared Alice, making her jump but only slightly. Thinking she could pass it off as a bodily function, she looked over and found a petite girl with glasses looking at her, "You're Alice?" She questioned in a whisper.

Alice threw a glance to Bella, but she wasn't there, and a few other people were missing from the table. When had they gone? But it seemed insignificant now, and she nodded to the girl next to her.

"I'm Angela, and this is Ben." She said touching the boys shoulder beside her, and he smiled giving her a halfhearted wave.

"Oh, hi." She spoke in a quiet voice, one that was unfamiliar because she often got in trouble for being too loud.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for everyone here, we are not used to something like this happening, your--situation is something no one expected Charlie to do so--"

"It's okay," Alice interrupted, not wanting her to go on not having the guts to say it, but she couldn't blame her she didn't really have the balls to say it either, "I know what you mean, I don't hold it against anyone. It must be strange for the town of Forks to see Charlie in that light."

Angela nodded, and Ben suddenly seemed very interested in the straw of his soda, "That and I'm sorry for Bella. It's just she had no idea, and then you show up and--"

"Yeah, I don't hold it against her either, if I was in her shoes I wouldn't like it much." Alice wished the conversation would end, or at least switch to a different topic.

"She'll come around," She said quietly, then as if sensing her unease, "Anyway, some of us are going to go to a movie in Port Angeles tonight. Would you want to come?"

Alice regarded her carefully, "I don't think so. I've got tons of homework because I'm so far behind, and I've got to make Charlie dinner or he won't have anything to eat, so I probably won't have time, plus I don't think Bella would want me there."

Angela shot a look across the lunch room, Alice guessed to wherever Bella had gone to sit, but she didn't look already knowing that it wouldn't be a welcoming sight, "Don't worry about that, it will be a bunch of us so she might not even notice you are there."

The pleading look in her eye almost made Alice cave, but the thought of what Bella might say when she got there, or when they got home was something she did not want to deal with, she was supposed to be doing what her mother told her and getting along with her sister and Charlie, not alienating herself even more.

Family was all you had in this world.

"No, I can't I'm already way behind I don't need to be anymore."

"Alright," She said ignoring the sigh of relief Ben took, apparently he didn't want Bella mad at him either, "Next time."

"Sure," Alice promised barely realizing it, "I should probably get a head start cause I need to find English." She stood, and took her tray of uneaten food and moved to the trashcans.

Angela said something that sounded like goodbye, and when she pushed Ben he mumbled something to, but Alice only waved and found the trashcans. Ten feet from the trashcan, a cool hand slid over hers and removed the lunch tray that no doubt would have clattered the the floor moments later, she gasped, wondering briefly how she had not smelled him before, because now it over powered her senses making her knees feel weak.

He dumped the food, and returned to where she had paused mid-step, "Hello again." Molasses ran over his words, and made them scrumptiously smooth.

"Hi." She choked, and tried to move past him, but he held out a hand, and she recoiled afraid of what might happen should they ever touch again.

"The bell hasn't rung yet," He stated simply, and Alice looked at the clock, know that they had another forty minutes before the bell would sound, and her eyes flicked back to him, and she tried to ignore just how green his eyes were, "Do you need some help finding you next class?"

The temptation to say yes was a strong one, and she knew she had to look away from him if she was ever going to say no, but instantly she regretted that she did, because she found most every eye in the room on them, though Jasper seemed oblivious to this, Alice thought for sure that Bella was the only one not looking at them right now.

She took to looking at the ground, "Thanks but no thanks, I know where it is, I just need to get something from my locker first which is across the school." Alice wasn't sure when she had become so smooth ant lying, she had never been before, but she had lied twice in the last twenty minutes and she had done it well.

He looked confused, like he had never been told no once in his life, and it made her irritated, but she said nothing. Jasper nodded, "Very well, have a good English class."

She nodded, and move past as his arm dropped, ignoring the sensation of their fingers rushing that she was sure she had made up, when a thought struck her. How did he know she was going to English?

"How did you--" She was about to ask, but turning back around she found the space he had occupied mere moment before empty, how did he move so fast? It was probably his long, lean legs, they were just made to make quick, languid, graceful strides.

_Stop it Alice!_ She warned herself again, as she pushed through the cafeteria doors.

* * *

Didn't mean to make it so long, but I suppose it's not really a bad thing. Besides once I get Jasper on the brain I can't stop, he is one of my favorites! So push the button of ultimate green and let me know what cha' think


	3. Chapter 3

Don't worry, I plan to make Bella and Alice best friends like they should be, but for now Bella is pissed off and all will be revealed soon, as to why. But for now, enjoy a side of Bella we rarely see, especially towards Alice. It's long again and I'm excited, read and review tell me what you're thinking.

Peace

* * *

Alice's directionally challenged mind seemed to find itself that morning, and she was able to locate the classroom, and was inside with a whole hoard of time to spare. She glanced at the seating chart that was taped upside down to the desk that no doubt belonged to the teacher. Finding one seat available, it took her a moment to be able to find the seat in the room versus the upside down aerial view.

But once Alice had it in her sights, she dropped her bag down, she let herself fall into the seat and resting her arms on top of the joined desk, and resting her head on her arms.

_Not your ideal first day Ali_. She thought woefully, but was thankful for the ability to keep the tears she felt pricking her eyes from falling over, and she was all set and ready to continue the pity party if someone had not been entering the room.

All she could see for a moment, as she peeked above her arms, was bronze hair, because his eyes were trained to something in his hands, a cell phone from the looks of it, Alice said nothing until she let out a breatho f relief as it had not been Jasper, his head snapped up at the sound of it, eyes meeting hers. For one confused and unbearable moment, she thought for sure she was looking at Jasper, the irises like millions of emeralds and all focused on her. The thought made her blush, and look away.

But this bed-headed boy was not Jasper, there was no way. Risking another look at him she found the spot she had left him in empty, and the chair next to her scraping as it was drug across the floor, and then jeans and a dark tee shirt passed her gaze until she found herself again swept up in these eyes.

"Hello," He said quietly, a slight southern tinge to his voice that if you were to reach out and take the air surrounding his words and rub it against your skin, it would feel like velvet, "I'm Edward Cullen."

Now she recalled Charlie telling her that Jasper had a brother, who had yet to get himself into much trouble, but he thought it was inevitable with Jasper for a big brother.

"Alice," She said, taking his hand, which she found was cooler than hers, and she was sure it was softer too, "Alice Brandon." She managed to choke out, while staring at his eyes. Taking the time to look at him carefully now, she could begin to recognize the similarities. The eyes for one, she was sure one of their parents had to have the same eyes, they were both pale, but everyone in Forks was pale she had decided. They were both handsome, no one could deny that.

After a moment she realized she had glazed over, and was now blatently checking him out, and the thought made her blush. But he only smiled, and folded his hands on the desk, angling himself towards her, "You are Cheif Swan's daughter? Bella's sister?"

For a brief second she thoght she could escape that, but she had been wrong, "Oh--yes." She said sounding slightly defeated, and he looked puzzled at her sudden change in demenor.

"So what made you move to Forks?"

She couldn't help but stare bewildered at him for a moment, he did just acknowledge that she was the chief's kid and he had to have known what happened? Yet he was still talking to her, "It's a long story." She said quietly.

"Well we have plenty of time." He said pointing to the clock, she had thirty minutes. Could she really sum up what had happened in thirty minutes? Did she even want to tell him what had happened?

"I lived in Alaska all my life, but this was kind of a snap decision," She started, and tried to think of which parts she could leave out, and have him never know the difference, "George, that's my step dad, stepped in almost since birth because my mom didn't want Charlie to have too. Before moving here I had only met Charlie two other times in my life. Once at my birth, but I obviously don't remember that, and he showed up the day I turned sixteen. The only other time I ever saw him was in the pictures he would send at Christmas, of him and Bella, and sometimes Renee. They didn't know about me, no one did. I don't know what he would have told her had she found the school pictures my mom would send him."

She had decided that Edward was a good listener, he perked up at the right times, and nodded occasionally, but not to the point where it made you think he wasn't listening, and he seemed to have a genuine interest about her life shining in his eyes, brighter then the emeralds. Before she knew it, their half hour had been reduced to mere minutes as she gave her life's story over to him, conveniently being able to leave out one main component, "That was the way it was up until last year... when I decided I wanted to get to know my...Charlie."

Alice rushed out the last few words, changing it because it felt to weird to refer to Charlie as dad, like she was betraying George. Even though she had never called George dad, he had never insisted she did, but she still thought of him as her father, Charlie was the uncle you never see except at Christmas, you know, the one who always ruins it somehow, after he has had a few too many cups of the eggnog he spiked.

She was too busy with her internal assessment of Charlie to take in Edward's expression of confusion, he was still stuck on her last sentence, having gone into great detail before, her rushed answer was unsettling, "Just like that?"

The brought Alice from her thoughts, and she took a moment before realizing he was talking about her moving down, "Just like that," She confirmed, "I mean I'm going to be going off to college at the end of the semester and I will barely have to time see my mom or George, and I wanted to know Charlie before life got so hectic that I will wake up one day, and realize that I never gave myself the chance too."

_Three lies._ She scolded herself, and tried to ignore the tinge of pride at how quickly, and elaborately that one had come to her.

Edward nodded, but remained unconvinced, no one gives a person that kind of lead in, and then doesn't follow through, the bell rang, and their teacher, Mr. Brandish according to her itinerary, hurried in just before the teenagers filed inside in long streams. Alice looked frantically, but saw no sign of Jasper, and only when the door was closed by the last entering student did she let her breath out, and stand moving to the desk, handing over her registration.

"Ah, yes Ms. Swan," He paused, and let his mouth for an 'o' before he managed to gain composure, "I see you have already found the available seat," She said, glancing at Edward who had watched her go to the desk, "So if you can return to it we can start. Oh and welcome to Forks."

"Thank you." Alice returned the desk she and Edward's desk, which sat second from the back on the right hand side, and sat down.

All she did was watch the clock, wondering how many more hours she was sit her, feeling every eye in the room looking at her, and she assumed the Mr. Brandish was only facing the board for virtually the entire lecture, so that he could focus and teach to students who weren't listening.

As the last few minutes ticked away, Edward leaned over to her. He smelled faintly of Jasper, it made he head spin and miss his question, "What?"

He laughed lightly, and leaned closer, only bringing Jasper's scent nearer to her, but she did her best to ignore it, "I said you should come to the baseball game later."

"What baseball game?"

"There is one tonight, and I'm going, and my friend Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie are all going to cheer him on." He whispered, throwing glances to the front of the class, apparently he didn't realize that Mr. Brandish wasn't going to turn around.

"Who?"

"If you say where, when and why--"

Alice smiled, "No, who are you cheering on?"

"Oh, sorry. My brother Jasper on the team."

She would deny it if ever someone asked, but at the mention of his name, she could feel the beginnings of her breath hitching, but she refrained, "Tonight?" She asked involuntarily, it had to have been, because there was no way she was going.

"It's at 6:00, we can pick you up if you need it."

She couldn't go, didn't she tell Angela she couldn't go see a movie tonight?

_But that didn't involve Jasper. _A small voice spoke in a tone of demanding respect, which was an odd combination.

_It doesn't matter,_ Alice's regular voice told herself, _I'm not going to go._

_You don't have to talk to him, just think of Jaz in those tight baseball shorts._ The voice said back.

The image flashed across her mind, and she almost groaned, "I would love to go." She had meant to say this and then add _"but I can't"._ Only she didn't, those five words left her mouth with ease, before it felt like the little respect demon jumped from her brain to her mouth and clamped her lips shut.

"Great," The bell sounding kind of swallowed his words, but she still got the gist, "We'll be there to pick you up around 5:45." He waved to her, and left the classroom winding his way through the crowds of students with what looked like ease.

She was a masochist.

* * *

So when it comes to Jasper in those baseball pants I cannot help myself, I do mean that literally. The moment I discovered this idea lurking in the corners of my head, I knew he was going to be in them, somehow and someway and already have that chapter stashed away for you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter you have now, read and review telling me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year! I am still having trouble believing that an entire year has gone by, I feel like I missed it somehow. Anyway, I am also sorry it took me this long to update, but one of my best friends came into town, and then my sister-in-law was here, but she has gone home this morning, and I have found the time to abandon my life, and dive deep into the depths of my imagination.

Peace!

* * *

Alice was able to wing a ride home with Bella, well _Alice_ didn't do anything. It was Charlie who called, and told Bella whatever her plans were tonight would be cancelled if she didn't drive her home, the look on her face as he told her this suggested she just might found something else to do if it gave her the chance to make Alice's life even harder.

But she finally relented, and pulled into the driveway at 4:47, hoping out of the truck Bella shifted to reverse and started to pull out.

"Where are you going?" Alice wasn't sure why she asked, she was almost positive she wouldn't get an answer, but old habits die hard she supposed.

"I have to leave now if I want to make it to Port Angeles on time." Bella replied backing the last tire out of the driveway, Alice was almost sure that was not only the most Bella had said to her since she had arrived, but also the first complete sentence she had uttered in her direction.

Checking her watch again she bolted for the house, how was she supposed to get ready for the game, finish her home work, and make Charlie dinner in an hour?

Pulling the pasta from the pantry, she put water into the bottom of a pot setting it on the stove to boil. There was sauce in the pantry that would take five minutes to heat up, the spaghetti would be ten minutes. She could do this.

Leaving the kitchen she made her way to Bella's room, well it was her room too, but she refereed to it as Bella's room, seeing as Charlie had all but removed everything thing that made it Bella's in order to fit Alice in there too. Which is why she tried to be in it as little as possible when Bella was home, throwing open the door, she sighed.

Bunk beds.

Alice had tried not to complain because she knew Charlie was trying and that was really all she could ask of him, she allowed herself a moment to lie back on the bed. A luxury she hadn't realized was a luxury back in Alaska, but now any second where she was off of her feet felt like a vacation, but as she glanced at her still packed suitcase she recalled why she was here in the first place.

Standing to her feet once more she resisted the urge to groan as they screamed their weary protest, and knelt beside her bag. Alice told herself she was changing because she wanted something more comfortable then school clothes, not because she didn't want Jasper to only see her the the sensible khakis and collared shirt she had chosen that morning.

Grabbing a pair of her favorite dark wash skinnies, and a blue long sleeve shirt she knew matched her eyes, and a black hoodie she gave herself a once over in the mirror. Surprisingly she like the combination, she had always loved putting clothes together, but for some reason never liked the way she looked in them.

Emptying out her backpack on the bottom bunk Bella had told her she would have, she grabbed the wallet that had settled at the bottom, she had never been much a fan of purses, because she never needed more then ID, some cash, and a library card to survive, and she saw no reason to buy an entire purse for the chap stick she could slide virtually unnoticed into a front pocket.

Bounding back down the stairs, she found the water had come to a boil, and she dumped in the pasta, and checked the time, 5:15. Charlie would be back any minute, now that she thought about it, was she allowed to go to this baseball game? Charlie had never actually said that she couldn't hang out with the Cullen boys, but was that what he had meant when he told her they were trouble.

Alice never got the chance to try and work it out in her head, because she heard Charlie's cruiser pulling into the driveway, as she was pulling out her text book to be looking over while she stirred. The front door open and shut, and she could hear him hanging up hos jacket and gun belt, and then the stuttering of his feet on the hollow wooden floor as he tried to decide if he should stick his head in and say hello.

So, as she had everyday this past week, she decided for him, "That you Charlie?"

"Yeah." He replied sounding relieved the decision no longer rested on his shoulders, Charlie never seemed to mind she didn't call him dad, in fact if she had to guess, she thought the affectionate name falling from her lips and pointed at him would only make him nervous.

Sticking his head around the corner, he smiled because she turned and smiled, asking, "How was work?"

Again relieved of the conversing duties he relaxed even further, and leaned against the door frame folding his arms, and cocking his head to the side, "You know the usual," As a matter of fact Alice had no idea what the usual was, but if Charlie was aware of this he didn't let on, and so Alice decided it was better to just have her in the dark, "I did win at poker this morning though, so that was good--how was school?"

"Great," Alice replied a little to brightly, and Charlie looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I was actually meaning to ask you," She turned back to the pot and began to stir it slowly, partly because she didn't need to ruin his dinner, but mainly because she didn't think she could ask this while looking at him, "I was invited to go the baseball game tonight, and I was wondering if I could go?"

"That's great," He said, moving to stand erect, and shoving his hands in his pockets, "Of course you can go. You should have called me, you didn't have to make dinner if you needed to get ready or something, I could have gotten some pizza."

Alice turned and smiled at him, and he smiled back, "Thanks Charlie, it was no trouble."

He nodded, "I told you Bella would come around, never thought she would want to go to a baseball game over a movie though--" He peered at the pot, wondering what she was making tonight.

She looked over at him from trying to program his ancient microwave, he thought Bella had invited her, and she shook her head, "No Bella didn't invite me to go with her, she said she had a movie to catch." Finally finding the right combination, she started it.

Charlie frowned, and spoke over the loud whirring as the jar rotated, "Bella didn't invite you to go to the movie with her and her friends?" He asked suspiciously, clearly not aware that Alice had heard their argument about including her from two nights before.

There was no reason why Alice needed to get her in trouble, "No she did, but I had already said I would go to the baseball game, and I saw the movie right before I left Anchorage."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Oh, well as long as she invited you."

"Yeah." Alice was still in awe of how much she had lied in this one day, after seventeen long years of being one of the most honest people she knew, five lies she had told, it was one thing to lie to kids at school she had no intention of knowing, but to lie to Charlie, was a whole different matter.

Reaching for a dish rag she pulled the sauce out of the microwave, "Can you hold the colander still in the sink?"

Looking around his cabinets like he had never seen them for a moment, he nodded like he was unsure of something, but finally picked a cabinet and returned to her side. Spilling the pasta into the colander, he backed away, as she quickly ran water over it, and then put it in a new bowl. Pouring the sauce over top of it, she began to stir it in, when Charlie spoke behind her.

Alice resisted the urge to jump and scream, because she had thought he would retreat the the living room and have flipped to a game, "So who are you going to the baseball game with?" Looking over her shoulder, she caught sight of the clock, 5:40, they would be here any second, he couldn't tell her no if they were sitting in the driveway.

She would have to stall, she glanced at him and took in the beer she hadn't heard him get, "Oh you could have asked me, I would have gotten you one."

Charlie glanced at the beer in his hand, and looked a little embarrassed that she thought she had to get him, his beers, "No, it's no problem, I only ask Bella to get me one, some of the time."

Alice nodded, and tried to look like she was trying to figure out what she had done wrong, when he cleared his throat.

"So who are you going with?"

"What?" She asked, looking back at him once more, she stilled her hands, as she heard a car pull into the driveway.

Abandoning his question, he looked toward the kitchen window.

"Oh that's them, you can take it from here right?" Alice slid by him, as he nodded absentmindedly.

"Who is them, Alice?"

Pretending she had not heard, him she reached for a jacket and was pulling it around her shoulders when she paused and looked back at him, "Charlie," This was something she had wanted to tell him for a while now, but she figured that this would provide enough distraction that he wouldn't ask who she was going with, "I just wanted to say thanks."

"It's just a baseball game kiddo." He told her taking in her tone of complete and utter indebted awe.

"I meant for letting me stay here," Charlie began to look uncomfortable, and she knew she had reached him, "You didn't have to let people know about me, but you did, because I asked you to, and I don't think I thanked you properly. You have let me uproot your routine and it doesn't even look like you stopped twice to think about it," Charlie knew she was referring to the bunk beds, and the fact that she had no shelf in the bathroom, he would soon have to buy two single beds, and maybe turn the basement into another bedroom for her, "So thanks--again."

Charlie nodded, "No problem kiddo."

Alice swallowed hard, and leaned forward, having to stand on her tip toes and grasp his shoulder in order to keep her equilibrium, as she kissed his cheek, and smiled, Charlie blushed, and she wished to tease him, but then realized they had been standing there for at least three minutes, and she back towards the door.

"Bye Charlie."

He looked up seeming to remember that she was headed somewhere with God only knows who, because he sure as hell didn't, she opened the door just wide enough for her to slip through, which admittedly wasn't wide, and was shutting it on his question.

"Alice, who is in that--" His words were cut off, even though she knew he was about to say 'car', jumping right over the steps she watched emerald eyes lighting up with amusement, and for a moment was about to tell Edward to say nothing, when she realized that he was brushing curls out of his face.

Edward did not have curls.

* * *

Oh cliff hanger, I know you are all wondering who could possibly be driving that car *rolls eyes*, but I suppose you will just have to wait until next time to find out, again super sorry about the wait, hopefully it will not take me as long next time. Read and Review and tell me if you think I got Charlie right, I think I'm a little off, but my bestie says I did a good job.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice was frozen to the spot, he smiled lazily at her as removed himself from the silver Volvo, circling the car he pulled open the passenger door, and looked back at her, she hadn't moved, only stared. This hadn't been the plan, she glanced desperately at the other windows of the car. Empty.

He was not supposed to be here, much less be there by himself, looking the way he did, and smelling the way she knew he would, the only thing to fill the air would be the two of them, she couldn't do this.

_Charlie!_ She thought hopefully, he would peek out the window and see Jasper, and come storming out, right? He would overreact and forbid her to go, it is what father's do when their daughter's are going to be going with someone dangerous. _Come on!_ She egged, and even looked over her shoulder, the curtains of the living room had been parted, and she could see Charlie watching Jasper, as he stood watching Alice.

His eyes flicked to her, a frowning so low that a deep wrinkle had creased his forehead, but he made no move to come outside, he only looked confused as to why, she wasn't sure.

"We do have to leave pretty quickly, darlin'," His words washed over her, and goosebumps sprang on her arms and neck, how could he possibly have this effect at such a distance, "If you _want_ to make it to the game that is." Jasper's tone was laced with innuendo and he eyed the backseat, Alice would have rolled her eyes in disgust at the blatancy of it.

If the mental image of his words hadn't flashed across her mind, bringing a blush so strong she no longer felt cold in the drizzly weather, he smirked at the sight of it, she glanced over her shoulder, Charlie was gone and she could see flashes of light across the back wall, he was watching TV! He was watching his youngest daughter leave with someone he had shuddered at just that morning, and he was saying nothing, he didn't even give her a scolding look.

Alice didn't have to turn around to know he was nearer now, his warm, musky scent surrounded the air she was breathing, and her right side was already absorbing the warmth his body emanated, _correction,_ she thought before turning, _he is _very _near._

She was right, turning back, she found him only inches from her and leaning in, "Are you going to _come_ with me?"

Again with the images, a series of ones she unconsciously filed away for later, as she nodded.

Jasper smiled, and took the crook of her elbow, his hand that had felt cool this morning in the lunchroom as it had passed over hers, now felt red hot even though he was touching her through a jacket and a shirt, he led her to the side of the car, and took hold of her hand as he helped her in.

Alice had never been one for chivalry, but she could get used to this. Get used to her hand in his, which admittedly fit quite nicely, get used to him picking her up, get used to him being so close, she could even get used to the burning sensation of his skin, because it made other places start to burn as well.

He laughed as he closed her door, and for a solid four scared moments, she thought she had said these thing aloud, she got that from George, he had selective turrets as he liked to say, only he didn't get to select it.

But those moments passed, and he climbed in without a word to her thoughts, and she decided he was just laughing at her reaction to seeing him there, that was it, only a reaction to her not what she had thought.

"Sorry the car is so small, it's Edward's, they needed mine to head out earlier. Honestly I don't know what he sees in it, I much prefer _lots_ of leg room," He checked his mirrors as he pulled off of her street, before turning to glance at her every few seconds, like she might just disappear, "You look nice." He said quietly, and Alice wondered if it was the first thing he said to her without a hidden meaning.

She couldn't help but blush at it, she was sure she got this from Charlie, her mother was always very open about things of a sexual nature, but at the first hint of anything of the sort, Alice's cheeks were inflamed, leaving her mother and George quite amused. She was brought back to the present as his fingers brushed hers while he shifted, Alice couldn't help but notice that his fingers lingered across the back of her hand, in a way that wouldn't have happened if it had been an accident.

"I thought you were on the baseball team." Alice said, not liking the way her voice came out small and mousy.

Jasper seemed to notice too, because he gave her an odd look, before he nodded, "I am on the baseball team." He clicked on his blinker, and waved the person across from him on.

"But you picked me up--"

"Yeah I hurt my ankle in practice today, and so I need to stay off of it." He said nonchalantly, but unconvincingly so, she may not have been any good at lying, but she could spot on from a mile away.

"You seemed to be walking just fine to me." She countered, crossing her arms.

He laughed, and the sound almost made her arms fall slack along with her jaw, as she just stared helpless infatuated by him, "Walking, I'm fine. Running, I'm not."

"But it's just one game."

Jasper eyed her, "You don't know much about baseball do you?" He didn't give her time to answer, apparently already knowing that she had no clue, "All it is, is a minor sprain, but running on it could fracture it, or damage the muscle before it has time to heal properly, in which case I would blow my ride."

Alice nodded thoughtfully that made sense, "Why did everyone else go early?"

"Emmett needed to be out there, he is on the baseball team too, and Rose always likes to ride with him--" The sentence trailed slowly to an end and he made no means to continue.

"And Edward?" Alice was too curious as to why he was acting odd.

"Edward went with them, because I asked him to." He spoke barely above a whisper, and stopped turning to look at her, because now it was her to stare every few seconds.

She was about to say something when he drove past their school, "Hey, you missed the turn."

He looked around confused for a moment, before chancing a glance at her, and laughing, "Alice, it's an _away_ game. That means we go _away_ to get to it."

The car was silent for a moment, all she was asking for was for the purr of the car to fill it for a moment, but it was too quiet to do so, and for the long awkward moment, they only sat, "Just how away."

He grinned sideways at her, and sped up, "Far enough."

* * *

WeeHoo! I love writing, yes I do, I love writing how about you?! If you do, let me know in song form! Or a review, if you wan to be lame like that :) I will still love it! Bonus points will be awarded if your song rhymes.


	6. Chapter 6

10 reviews! You guys have broken my record on how many reviews I have ever gotten on a single chapter, and I am excited about this. You guys rock, and because of your rockingness. I have updated this several days sooner, how about them apples? I would like to thank TheBookAddict, and cullenroc for giving me the song I so desperately desired.

Also for Carly S-J Cullen and ShadowRichardson I don't think their will be any B&E _romance_ but they will definitely be bestest friends, sorry to all of you who wanted to see that, it just doesn't seem right to me, to have J&A together and then get both of their siblings together, I am from the South, but not _that_ deep.

Once more for ShadowRichardson there will be more back story on Jasper and Edward, and the whole Cullen Clan a little later, but to help you along in my world, I think Jasper misses Texas more than Edward does, and so he tries to hold on to that a little more than Edward, by keeping the accent, plus when you move some people lose accents completely while other family members can hold unto it for years without even trying. Also it was something else to help Alice be linked to Jasper, and be drawn to him.

Hope that answers all of your questions, again thank you to all who reviewed, and those of you who just read!

Peace

* * *

Upon arriving at the game, Edward, who had been leaning against the bleachers glancing all around him every few seconds, began to move towards them swiftly. At first Alice was a little happy to see him excited to see her, only as he got nearer he wasn't looking at her at all, or Jasper for that matter. He was peering intently at his car, studying it almost, and Jasper was watching him clearly amused by these happenings.

"Find anything out of place little brother?" He asked, as Edward turned away from him.

Edward passed a stern look to his brother, "You're late, coach chewed Emmett out for not keeping better track of you."

"I'm sure that once I explain to Emmett that I had a beautiful gal to pick up and drive out here, all will be forgiven."

Saying nothing in retort, he turned to Alice, "Hey, I'm glad you made it here safely. Wouldn't have left you to fend for yourself with him, but he practically beat me with a stick into Emmett's car."

Alice could feel the red heat creeping up her neck, and Jasper smiled again at the sight of it, "He wasn't too much trouble."

"Good to know," Edward neared her, and took her elbow letting her walk along side of him she looked all around her, but could find Jasper once they had reach the bleachers he seemed to notice that she was looking for something, "He is in the dugout, the players always stay there, even when injured."

Sure enough, once he had led them to their seats, she could see him, fingers laced around the chain link fence, already yelling about something that had happened, she watched him for a moment, enjoying observing him. When he snapped his head around, and didn't even seem to look before he locked eyes with her, though thankfully she didn't blush, it didn't stop her heart from going berserk and her lungs to have forget how they had been functioning for the last seventeen years.

For a moment all he did was stare, and then he turned away from her to speak to his coach, she was able to peel her eyes away the moment she realized someone was talking to her.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie." Her hand was out towards her, and she batted long blond eyelashes at Alice.

It took Alice a few seconds to recover, and realize she was staring before she took her hand and smiled, "I'm Alice Brandon."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm going to concessions, either of you want something?" Edward asked, looking from Alice to Rosalie.

"I could go for some water." Rosalie said, looking back out the the field, Edward nodded and looked back at Alice but she shook her head, and then he was gone.

"So, which one is yours again?" Alice asked trying to keep up regular conversation, as not to be tempted to look again at the dugout.

Rosalie's eyes lit up like Christmas, as she turned them again to the field, "Second Base," She pointed, "Brown hair."

Looking out to where she knew second base to be, Alice found two brown haired boys standing their, one clearly standing on the base, and the other standing a little to the left of it. Only then did Alice realize she didn't even know their school colors to distinguish one from the other, looking back to the dugout he searched for Jasper so she would not have to ask Rosalie, but he was nowhere in sight.

Had he been standing at that one before? Or the one on the left? She couldn't be sure, and throwing a look back over to second base gave no leads. Each boy had dark hair sticking out from under baseball caps, the one standing on the base could have had black hair, but she was too far away to tell the difference. The only thing really different about them was that the one not standing on the base was a hulking figure over the small runner.

Swallowing her pride Alice asked, "Is he the one that looks like a Saber-tooth Tiger?"

Rosalie snatched her head around, a curious blend of fire and confusion burning in her eyes, and Alice had no idea why she had said anything at all, she could have asked any question at all in that moment, there had to have been a million different ways to have phrased that, but no she couldn't just have left well enough alone.

She was so sure Rose was about to launch at her, when a deep chuckle from behind her, captured both of their attentions.

In that moment, Alice noticed several things. One, the chuckle was familiar, and sent heat racing deliciously through her veins. Two, the air around her suddenly didn't smell of popcorn, and ,mystery meat hot dogs, though it was still very mysterious, but at the same time almost seductive. Three, and this was the last thing she noticed, because it was the last thing that happened, someone was touching her shoulder, as they sat down next to her, considerably closer then need be, or that society would have deemed okay for someone who up until that morning she didn't know from Adam.

Turning, she found him, only inches from her face, Alice was almost certain with that the look in his eyes, and fact that he was so near could have only meant one thing. But the moment passed, and he looked towards Rose, "Glad to see I'm not the only one who sees Em is bigger then your average baseball player. Looks more like a linebacker to me."

Rosalie looked away from them and scoffed, as Edward returned to them, he glanced curiously at Jasper, and then took up the empty spot next to him, handing the water to be passed down the line. Alice's senses went on high alert, as Jasper looked at her, the water bottle held out to her, and she reached for it careful to avoid touching any part of him, and he grinned wickedly at the last moment, and moved so her entire hand now covered his.

She gritted her teeth, as both looked at their hands, before she had to pry her fingers away from his hand, and grabbed at the cap, which was now the only part she could reach without touching his hand, before passing it to Rosalie, she could feel the blush on her chest, but was able to turn to pass the water to her, before Jasper could see.

"I'm really sorry." Alice whispered to her.

Rose turned back smiling, "It's okay. It was just weird, Jasper is the only one who has ever called him a Saber-tooth, most call him a bear or something."

She cringed, again something she had that was linking to Jasper.

"So why aren't you in the dugout?" Edward asked, not looking away from the game.

"Well, I noticed that Ali didn't have anyone to sit here with but the two of you, and what kind of gentlemen would I be, if I drove her out here and then left her with the likes of the two of you huh?" Edward and Rosalie, chuckled as Jasper turned on the southern drawl especially hard for that, but in a way that was clearly kidding. Alice was about to laugh too, but Jasper chose that moment to squeeze her hand and smile, effectively causing her to almost choke on the giggle bubbling in her throat, "Don't worry darlin', I'm right here."

* * *

Again, I am super duper excited! I think we should try and break my new record today, with tons and tons of reviews! That will be fun, I would like to threaten that I will not post anything more until I get a lot of reviews, but I'm would never do that to you guys, which should make your heart sing with joy, and tell me how much that means to you in song form, in a review, don't you think? Anyway I hope you all are proud of yourselves and your song writing abilities, seriously they made me laugh. Do it again please!


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm super sorry I left you guys for this long, but my brain tank has been without inspiration these past weeks, and I have literally been sitting in front of my computer for almost five hours trying to get this to you guys, because you all deserve a little Jasper lovin', and if you review, and I can almost promise there could be some kind of a small chance that you could have wonderful dreams of him this night. And if that is not incentive, I don't know what is :)

Peace

* * *

For the remaining 7 innings, and then 2 extra innings, Alice was painfully aware of Jasper's presence in the seat next to her. Mainly because he kept leaning over and whisper the rules, and what the umpire meant when he made a certain gesture, and his breath would tickle the back of her neck. She was sure that the rules of baseball had never seemed sounded so erotic before that moment.

She had to close her eyes, and try her best to ignore him, or she would have done something that would have even made her mother blush, and turn away. But she couldn't exactly bring herself to tell him, she knew perfectly well what a strike was, and she could also tell when a hit went into the foul zone, because that would mean he would cease talking so close to her. So she sat and endured it, the entire game, she could only manage to breathe steadily, and blink every so often, to try and do anything more required her to be able to focus, and with Jasper in the vicinity it was much easier said then done.

While Jasper wasn't whispering in her ear, and causing the most delicious of sensations to shoot from nowhere to nowhere inside of her, she couldn't stop watching him, Alice was all to aware of the fact that she needed to stop, and every few minutes she would try to tell herself that she wanted to, but even with all the lying she had been doing lately, she couldn't fool herself with such a bold faced lie.

But she had always been able to tear her eyes away from him whenever he turned to her, the risk of getting caught openly staring at him, was much to embarrassing. He would stare intently at the game, and let his eyes flick to hers whenever something of importance happened and towards the end she was even trying to make herself seemed confused after his explanations of what was going on. But for the last five minutes he hadn't looked at her at all, he had leaned over to Edward, taking his attention from the game, and effectively her as well, now they were whispering heatedly at each other. It was clear they were having some kind of argument.

She didn't even bothering trying to start up a conversation with Rosalie, her eyes hadn't left Emmett since she had forgiven Alice for calling him a Sabertooth, even now as he sat on the bench taking in hefty amounts of Gatorade at what seemed to be superhuman speeds, she just smiled her chin resting in her hand her eyes glazed over and dreamy as she watched him.

Alice wrapped her arms around her legs, and leaned forward, attempting to watch the game, and ignore the chill the night air had taken on, and the fact that Jasper's leg kept brushing hers, as he focused not to let her leg linger too long against his.

"Are you cold?" His voice floated down around her, and warmth shot through her, and she sat back up straight to look at him.

_Not anymore,_ The words were on the tip of her tongue before she sucked them back down her throat, and decided she must have been shivering as she hugged her knees to herself, she was cold.

"Yeah, a little."

His jacket was off, and sliding around her shoulders before she could protest, and still determined to do so, she breathed deeply something she should have known better then to do. His scent surrounded her, and she had to take a moment to compose herself and not groan at the seductively smooth smell, something she hadn't ever had the pleasure of smelling before she met him, and caught herself wondering how she had been able to live without knowing what he smelled like.

Jasper smiled at her, and she returned it, mainly because it was the only reaction she had managed to muster at the time, "Better?"

"Very." She rasped, and turned away from him, sliding her arms through the sleeves, and liking the idea of being in his embrace all the more, Alice was much to busy trying keep her head above his scent, to notice that both Edward had been intently watching her reaction. She also didn't notice that the crowd had risen to their feet, and were high-fiving, and fist bumping, the only thing she was aware of was the fact that Jasper had his hand on her arm, and was pulling her up from her seat.

She rose, and followed him, as he followed Edward. But beyond that she would have no recollection of how exactly she had found herself standing outside the visiting teams dugout, because she had been intently trying to forever burn the feel of his hand surrounding hers, all of the ridges, and calloused places, and she wondered briefly what had made these callouses, and then all to soon, his hand was gone, back at his side and sliding into his pockets.

Looking up Alice recognized Emmett, his hulking figure even larger then she had previously thought, but after flicking a wary look to Jasper, he smiled warmly at her, and instead of accepting the hand she offered to him, he slid his arms around her waist, and lifted her up off the ground. Alice had been quite sure she was supposed to be uncomfortable at this, because she didn't know him from Adam, but she couldn't exactly bring herself to be awkward around a euphoric mood that infectious. When he placed her down on the ground once more, she smiled broadly at him, and the other seemed to relax at her reaction.

"Well we have a long drive ahead of us--" Jasper stated, pulling at Alice's elbow.

"Yes you do," Edward interrupted, sliding his hand beneath Jasper's, leading Alice now, "And your Jeep needs gas."

Emmett laughed heartily, and clapped his hands together, as Alice waved to him and Rosalie, before her eyes flicked to Jasper, he was scowling at the back of Edward's head as he retreated. She watched in fascination as Jasper then turned his gaze to her, and his emerald eyes became impossibly soft, and he winked as Emmett pulled at his arm.

They were now standing at the car, and Edward had her door open, and was holding out a hand to her, which she accepted with a smile, as she entered, and reached around for the buckle. Faster then she thought possible he was at the other side of and he sat back, turning to look at her once, his mouth open ready for words to leave it. Before he closed his mouth, and started the car, he was silent until they reach the road again, when he flicked his gaze to her, and parted his lips in an attempt at speech, but returned his eyes to the road, and breathed deeply, ringing his hands against the steering wheel.

"What?" She asked watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"You can't do this to him." He said, as he came to a stop on a red light, and turned to face her fully, "You just can't."

"I don't follow?" She said, understanding that he had to have been talking about Jasper, but not much beyond that.

"You can't make him fall for you anymore then he already has." The light had turned green but neither one paid much attention, until the car behind then laid on their horn, and Edward pressed the gas, giving her one more fleeting look as he ignored the appropriate speed limit.

* * *

OH, I know right? So I'm a tired, and think I should attempt sleep, so leave me a wonderful review for when I wake up tomorrow morning, it will make my heart sing. Don't be afraid to give me some ideas, so that I don't have to stay away for so long again, and again, think of the dreams that might could possibly invade your unconscious tonight if you review!


	8. Chapter 8

So, I cannot believe that I haven't posted in almost two full months. I want to apologize to all of you, who checked back and still nothing. I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those people who is sketchy about posting, and I really didn't think I would be, but what do you know I have become one already. But I really, really, really, hope this makes up for it, and I will try and post another before the week is up.

* * *

Alice pulled the covers up to her chin, and thought back to her conversation with Edward, one which had come to a surprising halt. She had never found difficulty talking to him, but once he had told her of his ridiculous thought of Jasper falling for her, she could think of nothing else the whole ride home.

Even now, though she was slow to admit it, it was those very words that kept her up. Why would he be in love with her? Weren't you supposed to go all gooey eyed over someone when you were in love? She didn't think Jasper had ever looked at anyone, much less her, in a way that was remotely gooey. Shifting again for the umpteenth time that hour, she rolled unto her back, and she heard Bella growl from the top bunk.

She had tried to sit still knowing that her shifting shook the whole bed, and because she was restless it was keeping Bella up, just one more thing for her to not like about her. Opening her eyes she stared at the exposed spring of the bunk above for a moment, running her fingernail across one, then throwing the covers off of herself, she stood reaching for the jacket she had cast over the back of her chair.

She palmed the door handle and prayed it wouldn't squeak, but she had barely turned it when it let out the shrill noise, and looking over her shoulder she saw Bella watching her with one eyebrow raised, but she said nothing, and Alice was afraid to break the silence.

Turning the knob fast, she smiled lightly when it only squeaked for a moment more and then was quiet, closing the door behind her she looked to her left. Charlie's door was open, and that meant he wasn't inside, creeping around to the top of the staircase she could see the glow of the television against the wall, and she wondered if Charlie would be mad she was still up.

She had already made him mad that night, or at least she thought she had. He said nothing about her leaving with Jasper, though she was sure he wanted to let her have it, and he cocked an eyebrow when she had returned with Edward, but after that he had only looked back at the TV.

Taking the first few steps she stooped, and looked through the rungs of the banister, and saw Charlie, his head lulled to the side, eyes closed, and breathing deeply. Closing her own eyes she let out a sigh of relief.

Alice managed to make it down the rest of the steps making minimal noise, and then paused to listen, she didn't hear any movement from her and Bella's bedroom, and Charlie's deep breath sounded like a fog horn in the silent room. Reaching the front door she grabbed her shoes that she had toed out of after arriving home, and the key hanging from the nail by the door frame. Casting one more look at Charlie, and turned the lock, and dead bolt, and opened the door. Thankful that the squeaking of that door bothered Charlie so much that he regularly WD-40'd the hinges.

Waiting she listened intently, as she sat and pulled on her shoes. No light snapped on from inside, just the same faint blue glow from the TV through the thin curtains of the window.

She held her breath as she shut the door behind her, and locked it back. Once the dead bolt had slid home, she turned and sprinted from steps, across the lawn, glancing each way, before deciding to go left. Shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her hoodie, she wrapped it around herself, more just to feel like she could hold it together then to keep warm.

The weather in Forks was nothing close to Alaska, but at least there it wasn't wet all the time. Her shoes were already squeaking from the three or so strides it took her to get across the front lawn, and it sounded impossibly loud in the serene peace of the woods she was entering.

Glancing around her, she sighed, feeling closed in by the dense of the trees. Reminding herself of Snow White, where every tree branch were long, bony fingers trying to grab at her, and every fallen log was a snake or a gator trying to harm her.

The snap of a twig from somewhere to her right startled her to a stop.

No, She thought curling her hands into fists into an attempt to stop them from shaking, You are being ridiculous, there is nothing over there but some deer. This is stupid.

But another crack louder, like something very heavy stepped on a rotted log, cracking it in several places, and then a swish like someone passing through branches. Her heart sped up marching to a very new beat, and peering into the greenery beside, looking for signs of movement, that was no deer.

Something moved branches three inches from where she was looking, something very tall, and very tan, she shrank back into the shadows, as she realized this thing was running right at her.

Opening her mouth as if to scream, she looked around desperately, should she stand here and hope thy don't notice her? Her jacket was dark it could work. Or should she chance running for it? Could she make it back to Charlie's in time?

Taking her hand from the pocket of her jacket she slid it inside her jeans, and fingered the house key, darting a glance back to the opening of trees, where she could just spot the corner of the house. There was no way she could make it.

It was close, and seeming to grow larger, gripping the key so tight she was sure she would cut her fingers, the glorious moment arrived.

A figure burst through the line of trees, more specifically a boy, a shirtless boy in black shorts, short black hair, having a good two or three feet on her. His eyes got wide as he saw her trying to skid to a halt, and dance around her, as she curled inward trying to keep out of harms way. Tripping of his own frantic feet, her fell beside her, and rolled unto his back.

He lay very still for a moment, and Alice looked at him checking for signs of life. But brown eyes snapped open and looked at her, bright, warm eyes that burst into laughter, shaking his whole body. Watching him as he sat up brushing twigs and and moss off his back and calves.

Bringing up to his full height, Alice was sure she would get a crick in her neck if she every tried to look at his face while holding a conversation with him. But he smiled wide, and his teeth seemed to glow against his dark skin, he didn't look like any other kid she had seen around here.

"Hi." He said, his voice surprisingly nice for being as deep as it was.

"Hello." She choked out, her heart not having fully recovered from the thought that she might be killed.

"What's your name?" He said, unashamedly looking her over, and Alice surprised herself by not minding.

"Alice," She said, feeling a surge of courage from nowhere, and sizing him up as well, "And you are?"

He laughed heartily at her, grinning broadly, "Jacob."

* * *

So who knew it was him before now? Everybody? Yeah I thought as much, I just had to throw him in there, you know Jacob always traipsing in and having a little fun while it lasts, anyhow, I know you guys have thought and opinions, and suggestions, and ideas, so let me hear them. Because the more inspiration the faster this shall be updated and that is what we all really need isn't? SSSSOOOOO........R3AD AND R3VI3W! Hahha, I bet you didn't expect to see numbers did you?

I'm down with my ADD moment now, but...yeah...read and review please! :)


	9. Chapter 9

So I know I said I would post before the week was up, but at least it didn't take two months! That for me brought happiness all on it's own. But I have nothing to say here, so yeah--read on!

* * *

Alice looked at Jacob over her shoulder. He looked out of place on her front lawn, he was too tall, too bulky, too shirtless to be there. His hands on his hips, and a slow easy smile on his face. She laughed lightly when she realized he was staring back at her too. Sliding the key into her lock and turning it over, it clicked and her pushed it opened silently.

Peering around the corner, she saw the couch empty, and could hear water running upstairs. Why would Charlie be showering, leaning in a little more she caught sight of the clock behind the stove, and gasped, spinning back around she looked at Jacob.

"Is it seriously five o'clock?"

He glanced at a watch she didn't know how she hadn't noticed he was wearing, she had been staring at him on and off for, apparently, the last two and a half hours.

"Five o'two." He corrected, and smiled back up at her.

She would have laughed if she hadn't realized this meant she would be going to school without having slept at all, rubbing her hand down her face, she sighed, "Well listen, I should probably go ahead and get ready for school."

He nodded, and she looked back inside the house.

"I'll she you around short stuff." He called, and back out of her driveway.

"Bye." She called to him, as he jogged off down the street.

She had just closed the door, locked it again and had managed to hop into the kitchen doorway as Bella came down the stairs, glancing at Alice she offered a small obviously forced smile at her, before entering the kitchen.

"Good morning." Alice said, as Bella pulled out cereal and turned away from her.

Bella nodded at her, and grabbed a spoon, after a long moment, Bella held out the box to her in a silent offering, and Alice smile brightly taking the box from her hand.

Plain corn flakes had never been a favorite of Alice's, she had always more enjoyed the sugar filled, rot your teeth cereals you see advertised on Disney Channel. But she poured herself a bowl and ate them happily anyway. Even Charlie noticed a shift in the atmosphere when he finally came down stairs, the tips of his hair still wet from his shower. It wasn't that things were happy, but at least now they weren't hostile.

"Mornin'" He offered through gritted teeth, as he gingerly rubbed at his neck, clearly regretting the night he had spent on the couch.

Bella nodded at him as her mouth was full of cereal, and she was in the mists of a book Alice hadn't seen the title of, Charlie reached the coffee maker as Alice bid him good morning, and he smiled over his shoulder at her.

"Sleep good?" He asked her, stirring in sugar to his drink, and taking a tentative sip.

Alice snatched her head up to look at him, and realized Bella had done the same, one look at her told Alice that she had said nothing to Charlie about her leaving that morning, and she realized that the question hung unanswered in the open air.

"Ah--fine." She answered uncertainly.

He nodded thoughtfully, as he took another sip, and looked at Bella, "How was the movie?"

"Good." She said, glancing at Alice and returning to her book.

"And the game?"

Now she understood, it was this moment she would be chewed out for going with Jasper, and returning with Edward, and she hadn't even gotten to sleep yet.

"Oh--you know me and baseball," She said sarcastically, curling one finger around the other, "We're like this."

Charlie laughed lightly, and shook his head, "So, who all was it you went with again, I don't remember whether you told me or not."

"Well, there was Rosalie, and Emmett," She took a big bite of cereal chewing it slowly, as Charlie nodded, and waved his hand in a 'go on' sort of motion, "And Edward and Jasper." She finished quickly, almost in a whisper.

Alice watched Bella cringe out of the corner of her eye, before Bella stood and dropped her empty bowl in the sink, pausing at she reached the doorway, and looking back Alice would have swore a look of pure sympathy etched into her face. But it was gone in a fleeting moment, and she shrugged, taking the steps two at a time, leaving Charlie and Alice alone in the kitchen.

"Edward, and Jasper?" He asked icily, and Alice knew he too was recalling their conversation, from the morning before, when he indirectly told her to have no contact whatsoever with those particular boys.

"That's right," She said offhandedly, "And Emmett and Rosalie." Alice added, setting her own bowl into the sink, and running water over it.

For a moment nothing was said, and the only sound that could be heard was running water filling inside of her bowl, and then water draining, before Charlie reached across her, and shut off the water. She blinked and stared down at her bowl, turning it over, and dumping out the water that had filled it, and reluctantly, when there was no other excuse to keep looking at the sink, turned to look at Charlie.

"I wasn't saying those things to you, to try and be mean and ruin your fun." He said, referring to when he had told her those Cullen boys were bad news, "I said them, because that boy Jasper has sat across from me at the station more times then I could count on all of my fingers and all of my toes, Edward isn't nearly as bad, but he is getting there. I know I didn't exactly say this last time, but I'm saying it now. Please--" For a moment Alice though Charlie was going to lay down the law as he did every morning when he left the house, but turning her eyes on him, she knew that he wouldn't, at the last possible moment he changed his game, "Please think twice, when you make choices about your friends."

Nodding, Alice turned away from him and trudged up the stairs, knocking twice on Bella's door it opened.

Side stepping Bella, the door was closed behind her, and Bella went back to stand in front of her mirror.

"You went to the ball game with Edward, and Jasper Cullen?" She asked pausing putting on her mascara to look at Alice.

"Yeah." She said, pulling her jacket off, and reaching for a different one, just then realizing that her other one was covered in twigs from the woods, and wondering absentmindedly if Charlie had noticed too.

Bella said nothing as she returned to her make-up, and Alice turned to face her.

"Has Jasper really been arrested?" Because for some odd reason, Alice couldn't picture it, those wrists belonged knocking against hers as they held hands, not clamped in metal, but Alice shook her head, in an attempt to dislodge that line of thought.

Watching Alice in the mirror, Bella reached for her lip gloss, and shrugged, "I've heard some rumors about him getting arrested, but nothing concrete. Except one time, him and his dad were leaving the station when I was bringing Charlie some lunch one Saturday. Carlisle looked pissed, but Jasper didn't seem too concerned, so I didn't think much of it. Why?"

Alice picked at imaginary fuzz on her jacket, as she nodded, "Just wondering. Charlie said he had been in there a lot."

"It's only because Charlie knew Jasper has his eye on you, he told me the same thing when Mike Newton asked me out a while back, and there is no way Mike's dad would let him live if he ever so much thought about breaking school rules much less the law."

Both laughed lightly at the thought, and after it subsided the rest of their getting ready, and ride to school was silent. They parted ways without saying goodbye, but it lacked the usual glare from Bella directed at Alice, so she was sure their conversation this morning, was a step in the right direction. She moved through the crowded halls gazing at her map of the school, determined to find her locker by herself, she knew it was near her English class, and that her lock was bright blue. One of the few things she had taken from Alaska, other than clothes.

But upon seeing her locker that morning, she found another discerning feature, one that she was sure few other students found their third morning walking into this school. This particular feature was in the form of a boy, a boy not face her, but she didn't need his face to know him, she could tell from the back of his head who was standing at her locker. For a moment Alice contemplated going to her first class without her books, because she was unsure if she would be able to face this boy first thing in the morning, without having slept the night before.

Sighing, she squared her shoulders and headed forward, because now the head had turned, and the face she didn't need to see, was smiling at her.

* * *

So who do you think should be leaning against her locker? Edward? Jasper, or maybe even Jacob? You decided! But of course I have the power to veto :) But seriously, I want to know who you think should be there.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright folks, I know I ditched on you and I'm sorry for the first time in my life writing isn't easy. I am without insparation, and I don't understand why I'm writing all the time but nothign that has anything to do with anything else. Nothing I'm doing is connected. Anyway, I finally got this one out for you, so let me know how happy you are I've gotten up and come back to you :)

Peace

* * *

He curled his fingers in a mock of a wave at her, and Alice just smiled, trying not to seem think about what Edward had last said to her. Several people were openly staring at them, while most were doing it discretely, a flick of their eyes while chatting to a friend at their own lockers, or a gaze that lingered too long while they looked for someone. But Edward watched Alice, as if there was no one else around, and it was perfectly normal to be leaning against another person's locker, like he did it all the time.

"Good morning." He said brightly, and o-so southern-ly as he held out a cup with steam coming over the top.

"What's this?" She asked, as she took the cup, and it warmed her fingertips that she hadn't realized were cold.

"Some coffee, I brought it for Jaz, but he said you needed it more then he did this morning, and I don't really want to think about what that means..."

"How did he know I would need coffee?" She snapped, suddenly wondering if Jasper had seen her with Jacob, and even more suddenly if not frighteningly, she wondered why it would matter if Jasper saw her with Jacob, it wasn't like she had a thing for either of them, Jasper was much too hard to determine without proper thought, and she didn't have the brain power to think due to lack of sleep, and Jacob was too much like a big brother...

Alice's train of thought violently derailed, and she circled around the word in her mind _'brother'_, tears sprang to her eyes, and she stared into her coffee.

All of the sudden Edward's hand was on her elbow, and he turned her to face the lockers, and leaned close to her, as a tear finally rolled over.

"Are you okay? Do you not like coffee that much?" He breathed looking over her shoulder, at the people no doubt staring at them now.

She laughed mirthlessly, and shook her head, and he promptly took the cup from her hands, and deposited the coffee into a trashcan, Alice watched sadly, she had wanted that coffee, "I'm fine. It wasn't the coffee, thank you for bringing it for me," Edward threw a glance over his shoulder to the trash can, and then looked back at her, concern creeping deep into his emerald eyes, "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I'm being emotional is all."

His gaze stayed with her as she straightened, ran her thumbs beneath her eyes, and told him again she was fine. Alice didn't have to look at him, watching her, to know Edward knew she was lying to him, and know that he was also trying to figure out why. But she didn't look him in the eyes, instead focused her hands on her lock, three to the right, sixteen to the left, twenty seven to the right. She told herself over again in her head, as she messed the combination twice, why did Edward have to smel so much like Jasper, or stand so close beside her to where she found herself completely emersed in it.

Finally yanking her locker free of its stubborn latch, retrieving several books, she shoved them haphazardly into her backpack, and slamming the locker door and rounded to face Edward, "I swear, I'm fine," She told him, Edward giving her no reason to think he believed her for even a moment, "Just an off morning." She said grimly, and nodded towards the hallway telling him silently she had classes, and he nodded his understanding.

She slinked around the corner, and stood back against the wall dropping ehr backpack at her feet. She had to keep it together, she couldn't break down at school, and especially not around Charlie. Alice filled her lungs with a deep breath, and imediatly wished that she hadn't. She almost choked on it, knwoing why it was that she could feel someone watching her now.

Opening her eyes, Jasper had his hand out to her, and held within his grasp was a stream cup of black gold. She had to stop herself from ripping it from his grasp, and greedily swallowing all of it, and she managed to smile andtake it from her calmly.

"Don't worry, it isn't the trash coffee." He said quietly, leaning against the wall beside her.

She laughed and nodded, taking a sip instantly feeling calm this was what she had needed this morning, "Thanks." Alice didn't ask why he knew she ahd needed coffee that morning, or more importantly why he knew that Edward had thrown hers away because if she were honest she was a little afraid of the answer.

"Are you alright?" He asked her in a whisper, his breath smelling of mint, tickling her neck.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, taking another hungry sip of the coffee.

He arched an unconvinced eyebrow at her, and swiped his thumb under her eye, where a remnant of a tear still clung. She looked down and used another longer drink as an excuse to say nothing, "It's nothing honestly I'm fine. I just...I don't know this morning has been long and it's barely started."

Jasper nodded, and looked away from her to something that was down that hall, the bell rang somewhere in the distance, adn he pushed off of the wall, He turned and started to say something to her, but didn't, he stopped his mouth slightly open, and just stared like he had never really looked at her before. She had looked up at him and there eyes connected. People milled past, and watched them watching each other. Alice would never remember how long they stood there, if she blinked or even breathed, all the would be able to recall of that moment is that something changed. Something clicked in ehr mind, cal it fate, blame it on that stars whatever your belief may be aside. Nothing between them was ever the same.

"I should get to class." He said finally, dropping his gaze, and for the first moment he seemed, nervous even bashful that he had just looked at her. Alice nodded, adn started to bend to pick up her bag, but he held it out to her already having retrieved, she wondered when he ahd done that, she hadn't noticed him stoop to get anything.

"Thanks." She said simply, taking the bag from his outstretched hand. They didn't touch that time, he didn't make any ploy to make her touch him as they exchanged her bag, and she wondered why, but by the time she looked back up from her hands he was gone. Down the hall pausing as he turned a corner, the hallway nearly empty by that point, mouthing to her.

"Feel better."

Alice wasn't sure why it had struck her as anything, hadn't Edward just said this to her? He had meant it just the same, as a comfort to her when he didn't know what was wrong, but she supposed it was the stare. The stare that told her plainly, nothing would be the same.

* * *

What do you think? Leave me a review so I can know too, tell me what's goning on, tell me how you liked it, tell me anything, but I want lots of stuff here people, LOTS! so R&R thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

So here's your chapter. I'll try desperately to get another chapter up very quickly, but if history repeats itself, I probably won't, and even though it pains me to say this it's true. I haven't been writing as much as usual, just had other commitments that got in the way, I suppose that's the price of growing up though.

Peace

* * *

"Is everything alright?" He was breathing next to her face, as he leaned closer to her, his eyes trained to the front of their classroom, and flicking to her, and back again. Alice was having a hard enough time sitting in front of him, and feeling his eyes boring holes into the back of her neck, she tried to ignore the slamming of her heart, and her face becoming impossibly warm as his breath was sending her hair tickling across her neck.

"Fine," She told him plainly, "Just fine."

"I don't believe you just to let you know." Warmth rushed all the way to the tips of her fingers, and she could tell that he was smiling, could hear it in his voice.

"Mr. Cullen. Something you're interested in sharing?"

"Sorry Ms. M. Alice was just wondering if she could borrow my notes later is all." Southern twang lay thick over his tongue, and Mrs. Manning smiled at him, and looking at Alice she nodded, like she understood exactly why it was that she was talking to him in class.

"Well try and save the helping for after my class is over." He told him, her tone suggesting that she was overtly serious, but Alice swore she saw her wink at him, and she had to suppress the urge to jump out of her seat and challenge her Trig teacher to a fight.

For what felt like years she sat in class, time slowed under Jasper's gaze and it was all Alice could manage to just breathe. But every time he turned his eyes on her, she could feel the beginnings of a heart attack if she didn't put distance between herself and him, it was too much. She was hyperventilating next to him, and he knew it, and he knew why but still he would look at her. She thought she would have been angry had she been able to express that emotion towards him.

Finally when the bell sounded, she was out the door and returning to her regularly scheduled breathing, but only for a moment. His hand closed around her arm, and she stopped all together, her face turning purple before she could remember how it was one breathes and taking a deep shuddering breath, he laughed lightly.

"I'm not going to bite you." He told her in what she thought was an attempt at a soothing tone, but hi voice was too low, and sent her heart into a frenzy leaving her anything but soothed.

She managed a smile at his joke, and nodded, "I know." SHe told him lamely.

Jasper laughed, and slid his hand down her arm to her wrist, pausing there, his index finger just brushing her palm, her instinct was to look down at her hand and prove to herself that this was happening, but she fought against it, staring at his eyes, the way he did to her. Trying desperately to see if there was anything that could unnerve him, but hen his fingers were gone from her wrist, and now she did look at her hands, instantly feeling stupid, because his fingers were back, lacing between hers. Her whole body got warm, and she let out a rush of air, she hoped he hadn't heard, because it sounded all too much like a sigh.

Now he was pulling her after him, and she was following, being glared at and pitied at the same time by everyone they were passing in the halls, well every _girl_ that is. They would all have the same look of jealousy and hatred as they gazed at her, then it would soften into understanding, as they realized if Jasper ever took their hand, they too would trail after him like they were a lost puppy.

"Where are you sitting?" Alice furrowed her brow, looking up to realize those glaring girls, weren't in the hallways, but in the lunchroom, where he had led them.

"I'm sitting..." She stopped, Bella and she were on better terms from what they had been, and did that mean she was allowed to sit with her or not?

"Doesn't matter," He said quickly pulling them through the lunch line, haphazardly placing things on her plate and Alice couldn't bring herself to disagree, finishing by paying for their food, "Where ever it is, as long as there is a seat for me I'm good."

Alice tried to sputter through something to say, but he was looking at her, and suddenly it was too hard to think.

"Well be prepared for some teenage angst. Cause she's with me and we're full up." Bella took Alice by the arm, that wasn't holding unto her food, and pulled her away. Alice watched him over her shoulder, as he watched her leave, and again something was shifting inside of her, like her heart was growing, moving things around preparing her for something to happen there.

"Um..." She tried to say something, but _'thanks'_ wasn't right, it wasn't like she didn't want to sit with Jasper, if she were honest with herself she wanted to wrench herself from Bella's grasp, and run back to him, sitting where ever he pleased, she would sit on the floor if it meant she would be near him.

"No thanks necessary. Charlie would flip if you ate lunch with him just to let you know, and trust me. He _would _find out." Alice smiled, and nodded after the baseball incident Alice figured that seeing too much of either Cullen boy was pushing her luck with Charlie.

Jasper was still standing at the end of the lunch line, watching her and watching Bella move towards a table that had more then enough room for at least three more people, but upon Bella's instructions the extra chairs were pushed away from the table. Alice look up, people were becoming irritated that Jasper wouldn't just move, but they said nothing about it. They watched him watching her, and Alice watched this happening. Since when had she been the one that everyone watched?

Emmet clapped a big hand on Jasper's shoulder, and Alice found the courage to look away when Emmet winked at her, telling her that she was still staring even now that she had been carted off to a far corner of the lunchroom.

"Hey there bro. How goes it?" Emmet didn't care how his classes had been, and thankfully Jasper was a man who got right to the point.

"I'm not sure I'm going to get along with Ms. Isabella Swan." He said softly, and turned towards Emmet, who shrugged at him, looking over at the table where the Swan girls sat, waving at Alice who smiled offering a wave in return, and purposefully waving at Bella who was glaring at the back of Jasper's head, "Were they friends before?" He asked Emmet after they had made their way to a table.

"Who?" Edward asked, placing himself in their conversation.

Jasper tried desperately to catch Emmet's eye and tell him to change the subject, drop his tray, kiss Rose, anything to distract Edward from their topic of conversation, but Emmet as usual, wasn't paying attention to his psychic signals, taking a very large bite of apple, he tossed his thumb and a glance over his shoulder, "Bella and Alice."

Edward stared openly at his brother, who looked at his food, finding that he had managed to pick of every single thing off of the lunchline that he hated. Ignoring Edward's stare he looked at Alice, since when had a girl been able to distract him like this?

"Why?" Edward asked for the fourth time, and caught his brother's eye this time.

"Oh there has just been an," He paused, pretending it was for dramatic effect, when the real reason was his eyes darted again to her an he lost all sembelence of thought processes, "Interesting development."

* * *

Thank you all very much for sicking with me even though I've been flaky about my posting, and for continuing to review and hound me in PM's for updates, every time one came in I would make time to write some more, and honestly it made this chapter come a lot quicker. Thank you all again, and read and review!


End file.
